Marina
'' '' Marina is a character from the hit TV show The Fresh Beat Band. She is the band's drummer, and is the Dorothy character in The Wizard of Song, the FBB's parody of The Wizard of Oz. In the movie, Marina is portrayed by Tara Perry. 'Story' Marina was transported to Oz by a tornado when she was in a car (she actually lives in an apartment). She was dressed a little like Dorothy Gale in 1939's The Wizard of Oz. However, compared to Dorothy, who had her hair down for most of the dream, Marina had her hair in pigtails for her whole dream. Marina owns the sparkly dancing shoes, which are magenta converse sneakers bedazzled with rhinestones. These shoes weren't exactly owned by anyone until Glinda the Good Witch gave them to her to protect her from the Bad Witch and to see the Wizard of Song. Marina believed that her adventure was all a dream because her friend Melody was the Bad Witch in the dream, but she was happy it was only a dream because she knew Melody would never do anything mean. 'Appearance' Marina is a very beautiful young girl, and she's a redhead. Before she was transported to Oz, her hair was down and curly. She wore a turquoise dress that looked similar to Sgt Pepper and dark purple leggings under her dress. When Marina was transported to Oz, she was put in a Dorothy dress with her hair in pigtails. The dress was a one-piece dress and looked similar to Marina's usual dress. The dress had a visible blue and white plaid pattern. Marina was at first seen with pink flats when she landed in Oz. When she had the flats, her feet were bare. Glinda gave her the beautiful sparkly dancing shoes, and socks appeared on her feet. When Marina woke up from her dream, she looked the same way she did before she landed in Oz, but she still had the sparkly dancing shoes! 'Personality' Marina is a very bright and bubbly girl. She is very kind and selfless. She let Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Cowardly Lion join her on her journey to see the Wizard of Song. Marina was even nice enough to offer to let the Bad Witch wear the sparkly dancing shoes although Glinda forbade her to do so. Marina offered to let Bad Witch come with her to see the Wizard of Song so she could be a great dancer. Marina appears to have a lot of faith in her friends to believe that they would never be mean to her; Melody (portrayed by Dioni Michelle Collins) is a very good friend to Marina and her bandmates, but Marina dreamt that Melody was the Bad Witch and very mean to her. Yet Marina believed that it could've been a dream because Melody would never do anything mean. 'Background' *For seasons 1 and 2 of The Fresh Beat Band, Marina was portrayed by Shayna Rose. In mid-June to July 2011, Shayna left the show and the role of Marina had been taken over by Tara Perry ever since. Category:Heroines Category:Oz TV Characters